Where Wishes Come True
by thousandbirds
Summary: All Cagalli wishes it's a familiar embrace from Athrun even for one last time but what she get was totally unexpected and for once she was willing to show her weaknesses to him and only to him and this time she didn't hold back.


She thought that maybe it will be a great idea if she took a day off and wandered around the beach or maybe around Orb to see how's the life after war. As she took her jacket and walked away from the door wanted to see the blue hair bodyguard of her but only to realize he was not with her anymore. Her heart hurts but that was the sacrifice she had made and can't never undone.

The breeze was cooling, she never felt this good before. Living with stack of papers or some old politician who kept on manipulating her mind aren't easy either. If only she thought, if only Athrun was here with her but she knew she couldn't be selfish. If she was to choose, she would choose Orb over him. It would be unfair to him but for him to be with Meyrin...it would be better.

As she ponders about her first meeting with Athrun, it turns out pretty amusing. How could two person who almost kill each other can even fall in love later on? But then it didn't last long. She shook her head and try to relax herself again, hearing the sound of the ocean waves and admire the beauty of the sunset.

"It was more than enough...that I even have memories with him. I-I have nothing to regret about anymore." she harshly wiped away her tears that are threatening to fall. For the past two years, she had been depending on Athrun and she had become weak. This time, he was not around with her anymore all she have is herself.

She still hopes for his voice to comfort her whenever she wasn't feel like it or even hug him when she felt cold. Feeling his warm embrace was what she needed the most now, nothing more than that. She just wanted to forget about everything about Orb, her responsibilities and only to be with him, in his embrace even for a moment.

_It would be enough...I'll be happy then_

Her fingers were toying with the ring hanging around her neck. She blushes lightly as the events unfolded in front her eyes as if it just happens not long ago. She always wondered for how long she would be able to kept him for herself and it turns out she have him for quite along time only with the difference, she didn't have enough time with him, didn't really appreciate him when he was here with her and only to regret when he was gone.

"What am I thinking when I agree to marry with Yuuna?"

It's a betrayal to Athrun, she couldn't blame him for being angry with her. Everything that happens now it's her fault anyway. She shouldn't have wear it back again when she took off her ring, when she already made up her mind, betraying Athrun and her own heart but she did. In the end, she took it off again.

This time, she didn't even bother to wipe her tears away. She just let it flow down freely on to her cheeks.

"I am so stupid." she buried her face in between her knees and knock her head several times for being such an idiot but a hand stops her. She looked up unexpectedly. She saw him kneel down beside her, her hands still with him. Using his another hand, he wiped off her tears, giving her a smile. A smile she yearns to see.

"Don't do that to yourself." he said and Cagalli could do nothing but to look away.

"I'm fine!" she stubbornly retorted back, not wanting to show her weaknesses to him again.

He said nothing, he just smile for he knew her too well. Not wanted to give up and show her weaknesses its the way how his Cagalli react but he wanted her to know, it's not wrong to show her weaknesses once in a while especially to him.

He hold her hand tighter and tilted up her chin making her to face him. He leaned down a little and peck her lips. She was blushing at his sudden actions and he was amused.

"Be honest Cagalli. It's not wrong to show you are weak." he stroke her hair and admire her beautiful amber eyes.

"B-But..." she was unable to finish up her sentence.

He hugged her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Her wish came true, she was able to feel his warm embrace again after a very long time and for the last time. She saw Meyrin standing there waiting for him and the tears are back again. She couldn't stop it this time. It was too much for her to bear.

"I love you Cagalli. I was stupid and I never knew how wrong am I." he releases her, his heart broke as the tears fall from her eyes again.

"No! It was mine from the start." she was not looking at him.

He took out his hand and Cagalli looked at him with curiosity. He was waiting for her to accept his hand and all she did was looking at it not making any attempt. Athrun was sure this time she doesn't understand what he meant by this.

"Let's start it together?" he looked at her and she looked back. Her hand was reaching out for him and without even waiting for her, he took her hands.

"I'm Athrun Zala." he smile.

"I-I'm Cagalli Yula A-Attha."

He hugged her again earning himself another blush from the blonde. He shook his head and then chuckle later on and a scowl was heard from her.

"What so funny?" she demanded.

"How could it possible for someone to mistaken their own name?" he continue to laugh but Cagalli was pouting.

"I did not."

"Yes you are!"

"My name..." he cut her off by kissing her on the lips. He wanted to that to her for a while now.

"Your name is Cagalli Yula Attha Zala." and he deepened the kiss. Cagalli could only smile and melted herself in his embrace and wishes moments like this with her beloved Athrun will never end and will last till the end.

_**Author's Note:**_

Another one-shot and I still have no idea what make me write this. Please forgive me for I am still sucks on romance. I am hoping for reviews though.

P/S: I know I haven't updated It's Not My Fault! Working on it...


End file.
